


The Fandom Games

by samthesasquatch



Category: Divergent - Fandom, Doctor Who, Harry Potter - Fandom, Marvel, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Sherlock - Fandom, Supernatural, The Hunger Games, game of thrones
Genre: AU, Angst, Attempted Murder, Destiel - Freeform, F/M, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Love, M/M, Making Out, Multi, Murder, POV Dean Winchester, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:59:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samthesasquatch/pseuds/samthesasquatch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome citizens of the Capitol, now’s your time to place your bets for the 69th Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor. </p><p>N.B. Being in all of the fandoms listed isn't necessary but knowing about the Hunger Games and Supernatural is needed as this fanfic is mainly in Dean Winchester's POV. Rating could increase as the fic progresses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Tributes

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter isn't really a chapter, it's just a guide sheet for you about the tributes, so feel free to skip to the next chapter if you want. 
> 
> Also, I’m going to try to make this fanfic as interactive as possible. So, when the time comes, you, as readers (and capitol citizens) will be able to sponsor each of the tributes in the comments and vote for who you want to win the 69th Hunger Games, so enjoy and may the odds be ever in your favor.

Here’s the list of tributes with their ages:

 

 **District 1:** Castiel Novak (17), Annabeth Chase (16)

 **District 2:** Dean Winchester (17), Jessica Moore (13)

 **District 3:** Tony Stark (18), Hermione Granger (15)

 **District: 4:** Percy Jackson (16), Amelia Pond (17)

 **District: 5:** Sherlock Holmes (17), Molly Hooper (16)

 **District 6:** Wade Wilson (16), Ruby Morningstar (15)

 **District 7:** Thor Odinson (17), Arya Stark (12)

 **District 8:** John Smith (18), Rose Tyler (17)

 **District 9:** Gabriel Milton (18), Tris Prior (16)

 **District 10:** Loki Laufeyson (16), Clary Fray (15)

 **District 11:** Neville Longbottom (15), Luna Lovegood (15)

 **District 12:** Steve Rogers (18), Daenerys Targaryen (14)


	2. Reaping day

When I wake up, the other side of the bed is warm. Of course it is. Why wouldn’t it be? It’s the day of the reaping which means Sam is nestled beside me, wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, fast asleep. Their father stopped complaining about them sleeping in the same bed together after the first year because no matter what he did, Sam would always find a way to sneak back in.

They all knew no matter what happened today, I would volunteer as tribute. I turned 17 this year, so it was time to show everyone what I was capable of. Sammy was terrified to say the least. I was trained for this but Sam still doubted that I’d make it back alive, which made me feel nervous all over again.

To make matters worse, today was Sam’s birthday. Some birthday, huh? I’d managed to persuade him that the fact that it was his birthday meant that I’d have more luck but I could still see the flicker of doubt in his eyes.

I roll over on to my back and yawn, feeling Sam snuggle closer to me, making low humming noises at the heat radiating off my body, warming him up. When I blink my eyes open, my gaze drifts over to the clock on the wall. 11am.

We always sleep in on reaping days because there isn’t much to do in the morning except wait for the inevitable. This year, the reaping’s at two, so I decide it’s time to wake up and get ready.

I nudge Sammy until his tired eyes peel open and he gives me bitchface 2.0. I laugh and climb out of bed. “Come on, dude. It’s already 11 and if we’re not ready by 1, Dad’ll have our heads.” I say.

“Mmm.” He replies, starting to close his hazel eyes again.

“Oh no, you don’t.” I retort, yanking the sheets off him.

Sam shivers and eventually clambers out of bed, sending me a deadly glare.

“You’ll thank me later!” I shout back at him as I hear him trudging downstairs.

I shake my head before giving the unmade bed a glance. Last night could be the last time I ever sleep in that bed. I frown at the thought and push it back to the recesses of my mind. I don’t bother making the bed, just like I do every other day. I never understood the point of making beds. They just get unmade again later.

I walk over to the window and peer out, mildly interested. Hardly anyone’s outside. They’re probably asleep, getting ready or maybe having breakfast. No one’s panicking, no one’s nervous, except for me. They all know I’m going to volunteer this afternoon, so there’s no point for them to fret over nothing.

Sometimes I wish I wasn’t the best candidate in District 2. If I was crap at fighting, I could’ve just relaxed and watched someone else volunteer for whoever was going to be reaped instead. I’d never admit it out loud though; I’d be called a coward or worse. I’d never be able to live it down and my Dad would probably kick me out.

It’s not my Dad’s fault he’s always in such a bad mood all the time. Sammy blames the alcohol, but I know that if my Mom was still alive, he’d be a different man. She died in a house fire 12 years ago. I barely remember her, except for the odd memory. I still miss her though and I don’t think that’ll ever change.

My Dad’s a quarry worker so we don’t get paid as much as everyone else but I don’t mind. We’ve got all we need anyway even though we’re considered poor in our District. We’re not so underprivileged though that we need to sign up for tesserae and I’m thankful for that.

I take my clean white shirt and new-ish jeans out of the cupboard and pull them on. Satisfied with how I look in the mirror, I trudge downstairs and pick up my shoes which are at the bottom of the stairs. I put them on as well and rake my hand through my dirty blonde hair. I don’t take off the amulet I have around my neck.

 Sammy gave it to me one Christmas and anyone who wants me to take it off can say hello to my fist. Peacekeepers included. I sit beside my brother at the table and grab a slice of apple pie. We only ever have it on special occasions but our next door neighbour’s daughter, Jess, who just so happens to have the biggest crush on Sammy baked it for us yesterday.

She’s the sweetest kid ever, only just turned thirteen but it’s obvious she and Sammy both have the hots for each other. Even though he denies it, he still has his older brother’s stamp of approval.

 We’re heading to the reaping with Jess today because our Dad’s good friends with hers. They work together too, so it works out pretty well.

I take a small bite out of the slice but don’t bother finishing it off, which is a first. I quickly feed it to our dog, Bones, so that my Dad thinks I’ve eaten something.

I slouch in my chair and watch Sammy finish off the last piece of toast because I’ve got nothing better to do. He’s wearing a short sleeved blue shirt and grey trousers which are too small for him, because he wore the same last year and went through a bit of a growth spurt last summer. Not much of one, but still. He hates the outfit like I hate mine. We don’t complain though because it’s the only formal attire we own and everyone expects you to look your best at the reaping.

Sammy and I end up playing catch outside until Jess and her parents come over at 1:30. She throws her arms around my brother and pulls him in to a tight embrace. I can’t hear what she whispers in to his hear but it makes him smile, so knowing that it’s lifted my brother’s spirits is good enough for me.

**_2:00 – The reaping_ **

It’s packed. Too packed and I feel claustrophobic. I’ve never felt like that before. I can hear the blood rushing through my ears as Bela Talbot, the escort for District 2, clip-clops on to the stage. She taps the microphone a couple of times for a sound check, then says the same thing she says every year.

“Welcome, welcome, welcome! Before we begin, we have a very special film for you, brought to you all the way from the Capitol.”

After we watch the film that’s been played so many times it feels like it’s been engraved in to our minds, she proceeds with her speech.

“The time has come to select one courageous young man and woman for the honour of representing District 2 in the 69th annual Hunger Games!”

There were a few snickers in the crowd, but for the life of me, I didn’t know why. As Bela’s hand dips in to the reaping bowl, I turn my head to find Sammy, but I can’t see him anywhere. Why was he so goddamn small? I just want to see him one last time.

I searched the crowd of boys aged 13 for what seemed like forever but I still didn’t see him anywhere. My heart is racing and beating painfully against my chest at the possibility of never seeing him and his ridiculously long hair again. My thoughts were interrupted as Bela spoke over the microphone again.

“Adam Milligan.”

Instead of facing Adam, all heads turned to watch me expectantly. I plastered on a fake smile and walked towards the stage.

“I volunteer as tribute!” I yell loud enough for everyone to hear me. I look brave and determined like a hero but my hands were clenched in to fists to stop them from shaking and I felt weak and afraid.

“A volunteer! How wonderful and a handsome one at that.” Bela exclaimed, pretending to act like she was surprised, even though it happened every year here in District 2.

I walk tentatively up the steps and when I reach the stage, I search the crowd for Sam. When I finally spot him, my heart constricts painfully in my chest. “Sammy.” I mutter to myself, just out of earshot from everyone, including Bela.

“Now for the girls!” she says, pursing her ruby red lips together as she dips her hand in to the other reaping bowl. She slowly peels open the slip and smiles. “Jessica Moore.”

Dean’s gaze instantly switches to Sam, who, even from up here, looks completely terrified.

Jess took a few steps forward. She fiddles with her long blonde locks out of nervousness and searches the crowd, waiting for her volunteer.

Waiting.

And waiting.

_And waiting._

Nothing.

Why wasn’t anyone volunteering? What the hell?

Jess turns to face Bela and I, her expression a mixture of confusion, shock and fear. Sammy however looks on the verge of tears.

“Who’s the volunteer? Who is it, dammit?! Someone volunteer!” I yell uncontrollably. “She’s 13! What the hell are you doin’ just standing there? You bunch of cowards! You fucking cowards!”

Suddenly I feel a pair of hands grab me from behind. They start dragging me back towards the building, taking me away from the crowd. “No, no…what are you doing? Someone, please volunteer! Please!” I shout helplessly as I try to shake myself free from the peacemakers' strong hands but their grip was too tight.

My eyes lock on to Sam’s for a moment before everything goes black. 


	3. Here's some advice, keep your mouth shut.

I used to think heights were the most frightening thing in the world. Now I've come to realise how naïve I'd been. Saying goodbye to my little brother was the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced. Remembering the way he had clutched on to me and how his tears had stained my shirt made my heart constrict painfully in my chest.

I still haven't been able to get round my head that we're on the tribute train to the capitol. Even though I'd known I was going to volunteer, it just seems so unreal now that it's happening for real. I meet Jess' gaze but quickly turn away to face the trolley filled to the brim with capitol delicacies. My stomach groans and my mouth begins to water. When I think about it, I realise I haven't eaten for at least six hours. I notice a slice of god knows what and it's dripping with maple syrup and cream but just as I'm about to snatch it, someone else's hand snatches it first. I look up to see a short man wearing a plaid shirt and battered cap. He takes the slice for himself and sits beside Jess with a bemused expression. I reach for an iced bun instead and sit awkwardly in my seat as I pop it in to my mouth. It was like a fucking food orgasm. I'd never tasted something so delicious in my life.

"Your daddy ever teach ya t'eat with your mouth closed, Dean?" the man asks, raising an eyebrow.

I abruptly shut my cake hole and shake my head, then correct myself by saying with my mouth still full "Yes...oh shit, sorry." 

The man rolls his eyes. "Name's Bobby. I'm your mentor. Looks like you're gonna need a lotta work." he says.

"Rude." I mumble under my breath after swallowing the mushy remains of the treat.

"Idjit." 

"So, you're here to help prepare us and give us advice?" Jess interrupts, her voice small. 

Pfft, figures. The little girl asks the intelligent questions around here, Bobby thinks to himself. 

"That's right."

"What's going to happen when we reach the capitol? she asks.

"Well there's gonna be one heck of a crowd but security guards will walk us past 'em to your rooms."

"Oh okay." 

"How long does it take to get there?" I question curiously.

"Trust you to be the one to ask 'Are we there yet?'. We'll be on the outskirts in ten." 

I glare at Bobby and grab another iced bun purposefully. Just then, I hear the clip-clopping of heels behind me. I crane my neck around to see the slender figure of our beautiful escort, Bela. She's already changed her outfit and is wearing a large, flamboyant red hat and crimson cocktail dress. "Hey, Bela." I say in greeting.

"Dean, Jess..." she replies, then adds distastefully "Bobby." 

"A pleasure as always." he answers sarcastically.

Bela takes the seat beside me, much to my delight. "Hey." 

"Is it customary to say it twice in your district?" she retorts, looking down her nose at me.

I clamp my mouth shut and realise that maybe it would be best if I kept quiet for a while.

"Before y'all start askin' us questions 'n all, I have a few of my own." Bobby says, cutting clean through the awkward silence. "The first one being, what kinda skills do y'all have?"

"I'm pretty good at hand-to-hand combat. I can also wield daggers, swords and some other weapons. I'm pretty strong." I reply. There's nothing special about my skills. Nearly every district 2 member says the same.

"I know a lot about plants and my Dad taught me a few survival tricks, I guess." Jess replies, twiddling her hair nervously. 

"That's a good start." Bobby answers. "Dean, we'll be aimin' t'get ya an 8-10 in your training score. Jess, I wouldn't get too hopeful in getting anything above a 5 but don't worry 'bout that. I'm here t'help remember, 'n i'll do my best." 

Jess swallows hard and gives a small nod. I'm the only one who notices her hands slightly tremble before she stuffs them in her pockets. 

"One other thing. Dean, it's gonna be your job to meet up with the other careers and join 'em, got that? For the training, I think it would be best if you 'n Jess went your separate ways, understand?"

"But..." I interrupt.

"No buts, Dean. There's no way the others are gonna help ya otherwise. We've gotta be realistic here." 

Jess' lower lip trembles but she puts on a brave face.

I give her a helpless look and force myself not to talk back again to my mentor. I'd already made a bad impression and I didn't want to make it any worse. As I glance outside the window, I notice that we've just entered the capitol and a few seconds later so does everyone else. 

"Home, sweet home." Bela announces, clapping to herself.

"Holy shit." is all I can say to express the sight before me. 

"Wow." Jess adds.

As the train begins to slow down, a crowd starts to form either side of the track. The amount of citizens increases the closer we get to the station. At a glance, I can see that the sea of people is filled with cold blues, burning reds, radiant oranges, deep purples and precious pinks. It was completely surreal. 

I watch as Jess presses her right hand against the cool window, droplets of water dripping from her sweaty hand. She was completely transfixed by the sight as well.

I decide to give a good first impression so I give the crowd what they want, a shiny grin, the occasional wave and a wink which seems to do the trick. 

When we arrive, we're escorted straight past the paparazzi and in to an elevator, sending us to the second floor where our rooms are, just like Bobby had pointed out to us earlier. 

My room is fucking fantastic. It has a bed right smack in the middle which is big enough for me to spread out completely like a starfish. I know that 'cause it was clearly the first thing I did, I mean come on, who wouldn't have? The mattress is so comfy that I can feel myself melting in to it slowly like ice-cream in the blazing sun and there's even a cupboard solely filled with shirts which obviously I put to a good use straight away by picking out a baby blue one and pulling it on. To put it simply, the room is perfect, right to the last detail...except, it's missing something, something important...my baby brother.


	4. The Careers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training day.

Training day. Great. Today was going to be tough. It was all about tactic, honing skills and making allies. If he messed it up now, there was no turning back. So...no pressure or anything! Jess stands beside me, frozen to the spot and terrified to the core. "It's gonna be alright, kiddo. Just you see." I say more as a comfort for myself rather than her. I know she's too clever to fall for such false comforts. She knows it's not going to be okay and there's nothing anyone can do to help but I'm damn well going to try. 

"Y'know what Bobby said. I can't stay with you. We have to go seperate ways today...it's only temporary while I gain the trust of the careers, alright?" I say, rubbing the back of my sweaty neck nervously.

She gives me a small nod in confirmation but says nothing as she makes her way to the dagger practice just like we'd discussed. She already knew about survival but she lacked in weapon wielding skills.

I sigh but suddenly feel someone's presence, as if they were staring at me. I was right. On the other side of the training room is a handsome looked maybe a couple of months older than me. He has disheveled jet-black hair and piercing blue eyes that make my face flush bright red. Okay, that so didn't happen. Everyone just ignore that...nothing to see here. I hope to god he didn't notice. It was nothing really though, so why would it matter anyway?

I gather up my courage and make my way over to him. I hold up my hand for him to shake "Name's Dean Winchester. I'm from District 2."

"Castiel Novak. District 1." he says bluntly but his eyes appear to be amused.

"I was wonderin' if y'know, ya wanted to team up? Become allies? I could become useful."

"Show me."

"Sure." I say, a cocky grin plastering my face. I pick up the two heavy hatchets beside me and balance the weight in my two sweaty palms before showing him. I spin, slice and hack the training dummies in such precision and style that even I was surprised. I guess it must have been from the adrenaline rush. I finish off the attack by letting the hatchets fly, releasing them furiously from my grip as they sink in to the bulls-eyes.

"Not bad at all, Winchester." a girl with flowing crimson hair says, stepping out from the shadows. I hadn't even noticed she was there the whole time. 

"Who're you?"

"Amelia Pond, District 4... and you look good enough to eat." she replies cheekily. 

A small smile plays on my lips as I give her a wink. Just then, a flicker of an emotion I'm not familiar with crosses Cas' face and he interrupts our flirting by introducing the other two careers. "These two are Annabeth Chase from District 1 and Percy Jackson from District 4." he states, motion towards the dark haired boy and blonde babe who had just arrived and were mid-kiss. "Get a room you two." Amelia comments.

"Unless... joining the careers actually means joining a gang bang...?" I joke, earning a couple of laughs.

"I think we can all agree Dean seems to have quite a lot of potential. I suggest he joins us." Castiel says, his cerulean eyes not once leaving Dean's gaze.

"Agreed." 

"Totally."

"Sure...we were lacking in the eye candy department."

"Amelia, you want me to join because of my gorgeous good looks?" I tease, wiggling my eyebrows.

"It's your deadliest weapon." she banters back.

"Here comes the smolder." 

"No, my only weakness!"

There is another snicker from the careers. It was at that moment, that I glanced around the room, searching from Jess. 

"Where is the girl who came with you, Dean?" Cas asks.

"Oh, Jess? She's there." I say pointing over to her where she's showing a girl with a crew cut some medicinal tricks. I assume that it's Arya Stark from District 7. I'm glad she's making some allies by herself but I don't want her to become too attached though.

"Hey, Jess! Over here." I call to her.

She looks up and apologizes for leaving to Arya before making her way timidly to where the careers are standing. 

"Hello?" Jess says cautiously and quietly.

"Hey kid." Amelia replies.

"Would you like to show us what kind of skills you have?" Castiel asks formally yet kindly. 

Jess looks up to me for approval and I nod. She chews her lower lip nervously before showing them how to do basic medical treatments and informing them of plant types and some survival tricks. 

"--And I've started practicing with the knives. I'm not as good as you guys but I can protect myself." she adds bravely, searching for their approval.

"Looks like Annabeth's not the only one with brains here...you're in kid." Amelia says wryly. 

"We'll make an awesome team." Percy contributes, offering Jess a high five. She slaps her palm against his and there's a gleam of hope and trust in her eyes that makes me feel uneasy. 

The first day was over...tomorrow they'd be getting their scores.


End file.
